The silverbreed alchemist
by subject K
Summary: What if the RWBY universe was the same as the fullmetal alchemist: Brotherhood universe, and also what if there was a dissident of, one of the Elric brothers to help stop this new breed of evil, Read to find out the story.
1. Bio

**Authors Note**

**Ok hey people this is my first fanfic so I hope that I get positive feedback so wish me luck so before we have are badass hero and are awesome RWBY characters let me give a little background around this story ok !D so let's be like yongyea and dive right into it! So just to get this out of the way this is not such a big crossover most of the characters you will be seeing will be my own and some others you may recognize as inspiration to get this story going as soon as possible, and as you should know Alphonse Elric will be joining in, actually this is a new character that will be the focus of this story, I will explain in this bio of him ok thin we can go to the story!**

Bio

Alphonse Elric VII otherwise known as Alphonse, the Jack, the La-le-lu-le-lo, the Untitled, or his nick name **(A/N otherwise the name we will know him as the entire story) **AL.

Al has a height that is about 5'6 **(A/N I believe that is somewhere near Juan's height, I do not really know so let me know if anyone reviews this) **and has a well-developed body **(A/N in other word he is one of those boys with abs) **And is a white male **(A/N not to sound racist because I am mix so don't judge me ok). **

Al has a hair color that is black, that he also grows so he can were it in a neat ponytail **(A/N much like ed hu…..hu….ok I will shut up). **Along with his clothing Al wears a pair of black pants that also have white straps on them (something like what you see on big bosses stealth suits) Al also wears a black worn out sleeveless shirt, outside of it he wears a hooded white trench coat that is somewhat a little worn out, not only that Al wears two fingerless gloves with a specialty to them.

Now his abilities, were the characters in RWBY have aura, Alphonse Elric like his predecessor he has alchemy, that is right the vary ability that allows the deconstruction and reconstruction of mater with ease, Al has two of these alchemic circles on the front of his gloves, that's where the specialty kicks in, the only downside is that Al can only perform the basic alchemy, that is just transmutations, but this is not really a downside it is just the fact that Al can only preform basic transmutations.

And finally the weapons, Al has two primary weapons even though he uses one more than the other, one of his primary's is a katana blade that he keeps sheathed on his back, his other weapon is a double headed scythe, that he uses mostly because he transmutes the ground he is standing on to create it the scythe is about the size of Ruby's but slightly larger.

END BIO

**Ok guys or girls, I will see you probably tomorrow and until that time I hope you all support this soon to awesome story, alright goodbye and goodluck. **


	2. Chapter 1 newcomers

**A/N ok guys or girls if there are any out there, I was just saying that if anyone is reading this, ok so Al a bit of a badass if you can think of him in that way ok so if you think for a guy who has just started this fanfiction will be taking inspiration from his past sets of entertainment, if you did you were right but I will try my best to use any familiar faces when I am writing this story, (if any of you can recognize them all) so without further-ado, WAIT ONE MINET, yes I forgot a few major important things, in this story that I forgot to mention in the bio, one that Al wears a pair of combat boots and he has a fighting stile of Tijustu, Kung Fu, and in his backstory he was trained in highly militarized CQC, another thing is that the villains in this story will not be the villains in RWBY, yes you will be seeing Cinder and Roman, and the others but they all will not be playing a large roll in this story, the only one I will say will play the largest roll (without spoiling anything at least) will be Adam the reason why, we have this chapter for that, and one other thing and I hope whoever in reading this won't hate me for it, that the main villains in this story will be known as the PATRIOTS, and know they are not the same as the patriots in the Metal Gear sires, no actually they are nowhere near them, so if you are a MG fan (like I am MGS5 FTMFW) there is no reason to get mad over a name, now that I wasted you time LETS GET TO THE SORY ALEREDY GOD #### ######.**

**Chapter 1 **

Somewhere deep in the forest a sight of what seemed to be, of what remained to be old ruins but what lied there where piles and piles of beowolfs, a dead death stalker with its own stinger imbedded in its own back odd, and what seems to be a decapitated nevermore that seems to be sticking to the wall of the cliff.

"They seem to be teaching children now, most people will say barbaric but I will say that they are growing bold," Said those words came from none other than Adam the supposed leader of the white fang.

"Kids these days," all the red headed faunus thoughts where on the possibility that his once trusted comrade, could be at beacon.

"I wonder Blake…I wonder if you could be here, you are the greatest fighter I have ever known, so there is a chance you may have a hand in this," all Adam could think of is the possibility that Blake could be hear until-

"Are you talking to yourself, or are you wondering about something that you should not concern yourself with," this is strange the only one who came here was him, Adam was certain that he was not followed.

All Adam needed to do was turn around and then, he noticed there were three people there, all of them where wearing hooded trench coats **(A/N ok to keep confusion from happening the trench coats these guy are where in are just like Aiden Pearce's coat but has a hood attach to it and is more of a blackish greyish on the outside and a tad dark of red in the inside, if you played watch dogs you get what I mean know on with the story) **all but one of them were wearing the hoods, another detail was that all of them had scarf masks that were black and he saw that the one, on the right of the middle one not wearing the hood up, was a female, the other two clearly seemed male, she had red hair, and had three knives shefed **(A/N forgive my spelling :( **on her front side and on her back side, and she also had in hand one kunai that had a blade that was a foot long, the one that was on the left of the middle one clearly had some black hair sticking out of his hood, and he had his hands behind his back, and he wore two katana blades on his back.

And finally the one in the middle something was off about this man, he seemed to have white hair but it seems to be a gray color, he seemed to have no weapons equipped, another thing to notice was that he was wearing fingerless gloves.

Adam new that these three are not expecting a worm welcome. Adam prepared himself for a fight he readied himself, he got in one of his stances and prepared his sword.

"Who the hell are you?" The middle man clearly responded his voice sounded deep it sounded nearly inhuman. **(A/N something like Tobi's voice form Naruto Shippuden when he revels himself)**

"Well you seemed threatened easily, but then again all I came here for was that sword anyway…..so"

"So what this blade id mine and mine alone," as Adam finished, being ready as if this may be the greatest fight of his life.

"Well by the looks of you stance this may not take long," the man said looking at the female.

"Briar the kunai if you please," Briar nodded tossing him the knife.

What came next was unexpected, the man kneed Adam in the stomach then punching him in the face, the force of the punch launched him through a nearby pillar, as Adam was launched through the air and nocked through a pillar he quickly regained consciousness he tried to reposition himself in the air but suddenly the hooded man stabbed the knife through Adam's back, after that giving no chance to react, Adam was thrown to the bottom of the canyon.

All Adam could do was look at the blood of his wound and cough, and also wonder who was this man who beat him, what was his name, and what does he plan to do with the sword.

As his thoughts still wondered the next thing Adam saw was _him _the one man who has beaten him, the one man giving no chance to counter, strike back, or even think. Adams thoughts continued on who this man could be until he saw _him_ lean towards him to pick up his sword. The next thing both of them noticed that it had started to rain.

"Well Adam looks like I won this, oh don't fret I am using this for myself, it will be put to good use," Adam then saw the man try to remove his surprisingly not damaged, mask.

"No….don't…leave….it…..on," Adam's words were faint but noticeable.

"At least….tell…..me this…..what…is…..your…..name."

"Alright then I will tell you it is not like it will do you any good, my name is Kain," all Kain could see left was a dead body in the place of a grate solder.

"Well that was pointless, there was no real reason to tell you anything," Kain then pulled the sword out to see if this was what he was looking for. During his inspection the two of his companions jumped came behind him.

"Briar, Sin there is nothing to worry about I am not injured not even a scratch, this so called leader of the White Fang barley put up a fight.

"So is this it did we get what we were looking for"

"Yes so it seems Sin, the White Fang are gone, and there leader dead all we need to do is remove Cinder from the picture then we will nothing to worry about, after that we will move to next step, and hope that Ozpin's brats are nothing to worry about."

**Ok was that cool or what please favorite this, if you like it and review this if you can I need feedback ok :) so till next time, oh and the next chapter will be on Al, and that is all I am telling you. **


	3. Chapter 2 holy &

**Ok hey people hear is another chapter like I said, hopefully somebody will read this and review it, I was not so shore about the last chapter because there was misspellings and it was pretty short, and the reason why it was short was because I am new hear so go easy on me, ok I am trying to bring you a story, that surprisingly nobody came up with. So long story short I am new ok and I need feedback, so let's start.**

Chapter 2 Holy #$%$%

It was a regular night in Vale. Unlike the last few days when a bunch of no good teenagers try to be heroes and cause nothing but trouble. But the strange thing is, it has been quiet. There were no robberies, dust was affordable again and surprisingly people started to walk the streets at night again, and the people started to come out of their doors more often. It was almost as if those dust robbers just disappeared into thin air.

Well the only new thing was, that somebody that no one saw or new about dressed in what appeared to be an old trench coat wearing the hood up, with fingerless gloves, and a sword on his back, just came strolling down the sidewalk.** (A/N honestly this is a bit of a no brainer we all know who it is)**

Two months of searching this may be the place. After looking across the kingdoms all he could find was empty rooms and dusty hallways, but no this has to be it. Well hopefully, but wait the people hear, they all look….fine? No this has to be the place, this has to be. Wait one minute, ask someone, Cinder can just be hiding somewhere.

"Hello are you new here," Al calmed himself down, all he needed to do was turn around.

"Um Mister?" It was a girl probably by the age of 15 or 16 she had orange hair, and a grey and green color dress.

"Yes I am new here, I was just wondering where the nearest dust shop is"

"Oh, ok the closest shop is over there, if you have not noticed," Al looked where the girl pointed at, and saw the dust shop.

"Ok thank you, and before I go, can you tell me you name"

"Oh, it's Penny"

"Ok Penny I hope you have a nice day, or night, oh and by the way you do know the way to you home right" 

"Yes I do, there is no need to worry about me"

"Alright then it has been nice knowing you," Al said putting his hand out.

"Um what am I supposed to do with it," asked the curios girl.

"You shake it, what you have never seen a handshake before," Al said with a puzzled face.

"Well yes I have err….wait a moment you did not tell me you name," Al's face turned from a puzzled face to a smile.

"Well Penny I will tell you my name is, Alphonse, Alphonse Elric the seventh, or just Al for short"

"Wait you said Alphonse, you mean you are the grate descendent of one of the two famous Elric brothers," Penny said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes that is me, the one and only"

"Oh my freckling GOD, I never thought this day will happen, I am you biggest fan, I always wanted to meet you," If Al did not know that so many people where fans of him just for the things he did, he will certainly know now.

"Well it is good to know you are a fan"

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, I can't believe this is happening!"

"Alright girl, easy there, don't want to wake the hole city," after what felt like an eternity Al finally managed to calm Penny down.

"Alright Penny I will make it up to you, how about something to remember me by"

"YES PLEASE YES IT CAN BE ANYTHING"

"Alright then close your eyes," after penny closed her eyes Al clapped his hands and placed his right hand on the ground, and then he lifted his hand and out came a grey rose and the detailing on it was amassing.

"Well Penny open your eyes," as penny opened her eyes she saw a rose, the material it was made from made it look odd, but it looked amassing.

"OMG! Sorry"

"Its ok, now don't you have any parents you should go to"

"Oh, that's right, well thank you again, Mr. Elric, I will make my friends will hear about you," Penny said as she skipped across the road in such a childish way.

"Kids toda-, oh that is right, oh shit that's right Cinder I need to find Cinder," then Al realized something, it was the dust shops that where being robbed, so might as well ask the dust store owners.

Hopefully that talk was worth it. After walking halfway around the street, Al saw a sign at the door.

_Working hours 9:30 am to 11:30 pm_

"Dammit I should have brought a watch with me, hopefully it is still nine," All Al needed to do was push the door and walk inside to see the dust that was still being sold there, what a relief they are still open, the next thing Al wanted to do was to say a quote from the good book itself, ah fuck it might as well say it.

"From the dust we came and to the dust we shall return," Al then approached the counter where the casher is.

"Hello are you here to buy something, our dust here is on sale" said the casher, he had a hat on and an apron like any casher would.

"No sorry, I am looking for the people who caused some of the dust robberies here in Vale, so if it is ok with you can you please share some information that may help me find them," Al's words had thrown the casher off a bit.

"Well ok I think I may know something, but I do not think that what I know will help at all," it did not matter to Al, as long as it is info that is reliable anything will be fine.

"Alright then go on ahead, tell me what you know"

"Well after I saw this one robbery of another dust shop, I saw the people who robed it went to an alleyway to the left side of the store, the store that was robbed is not too far from here," even though Al was happy that this guy had something to say or else this search was all for nothing, he could not help but wonder but ask a simple question.

"Why haven't you shared this information with the police?"

"There was no need, by the time the investigation started, the robberies stopped"

"Ok then thank you for the help"

After walking out of the store, Al then just kept walking down the sidewalk, and wonder what happened these few days.

"I guess I will half to wait till I get there, and might as well sing this song sense it is in my head"

_Oshitete, oshiete yo _

_Sono shikumi wo_

_Boku no naka ni_

_Dare ka iru no_

_Kowareta kowareta yo _

_Kono sekai de kimi ga warau _

_Nani mo miezu ni _

"I might as well stop there for now, since this should be the place," Al should be right during his little song he was able to go to an alleyway and see a garage door that actually looks as if it has not been open recently.

"Well this should be the place, since these guys has not been robbing stores for a couple days now I guess, so ether A: Cinder is still hiding her goons and her bfs at this place or B: she moved to another location, well only one why to find out"

Al then prepared himself, he cracked his nucleus, and readied his katana.

"This is it, remember alchemy is a science of deconstructing and reconstructing mater, you do not have ant limit to what you touch or change, but remember do not perform a transmutation on a human being living or dead," the alchemist calmed himself and opened the door transmutated his scythe and got in his stance, and what was there to greet him?

"Oh my god"

**Ok guys so are you liking this if not please let me know on how to make it better ok so until I get some more reports this story will die pretty soon and there will not be a chance of reading it ever again.**


	4. Chapter 3 Fk()& God

**Ok, hello people if any are there seeing nobody is really supporting this fic, but moving on so last time I left on a huge cliffhanger, and I am hoping most of you are wondering what is going to happen next, well here it is the rest of the story, sorry I am under the weather today. And if you already like this fic, then good for you, and if you have not noticed, I updated the summary, so there are no misspellings last time I checked. So if you like crossovers you will like this.**

Chapter 3 My F #k()*&^ God!

As Al looked in the room he saw nothing but pure horror to his very eyes.

"Who the hell could have done this," the room Al, had walked in looking more like a slaughter house, there was blood all over the place, piled with limbs and entrails scattered around the floor, topped with the smell of human decay. There was not one trace of a single person or Faunus that could have made it out of there, since most of the torn pieces of clothing on the floor had a White Fang emblem on it.

"So Adam you do have something to do with Cider's plan, despite the fact that, knowing somewhere down the line she was going to fail in her scheme, weather either of us new it or not"

All Al could do since he was there, was walk, look around the bloody mess, and try to hope to God that the smell of human insides will not bother him or yet make him gag. Everything else Elric could do was, look when he was walking, and when he was looking he was thinking.

_Who could do this, the guts and gore in enough, but having to look at this, is unbelievable that somebody at such a high caliber, wanted criminal, that even the group that I MYSELF WORKED WITH, had a capture/kill order on her after what she did and, what her henchmen di-_

Al suddenly stopped after he saw her…Cinder, or what was left of her.

"My God, one of the most wanted people, which I have been tracking for God knows how long, somehow ends up like this….what the hell is going on"

The more obvious reason that Al was in such shock was that. One, despite his years in the military, just like his predecessors, he already had seen terrible things but not as terrible as this. Second the scene he is witnessing is a true nightmare, the blood the gore, it was to inhuman to do things such as this, but not only this but the people who were slaughtered here, where wanted criminals against Remnant, they left their mark on the world and where going to plan God knows what, but now it does not matter anymore because they are all dead, NO slaughtered.

And finally the most shocking Al was witnessing here was the fact that Cinder was cut clean in half from the waist area. Where her remains lade was on the scarred wall with blood stains on it, on the left of her was a desk surprisingly still standing. Her lower half of her body was just ten feet away from the upper torso, but the scary thing is, her left half of her face was covered in blood, her own blood, and the expression on her face was nothing but pure horror, and her insides where sticking out from her torso, but mostly her internal organs wore still inside her, so more than likely this all started not too long ago.

The second thing Al noticed was that three of her henchmen where lying dead to a few feet away from her, all lying from the other corner. Al walked toward the bodies and easily noticed something, two of them where male, and one of them where female.

"So these are you guys Cinder, I would guess that you had more but by the looks of it, these are some of the most infamous thieves you're going to come across"

Al quickly covered his mouth when he took a closer look at the bodies, the female's head was missing, and one of the males had three knives in is head, one in his left eye, another in his forehead, and the last was deep in-between the eyes. The other male had a spear through his back, but it appears as if it was not thrown, because he was lying against the wall and the spears head clearly looked like it was going out of him.

"Alchemy, so not just anyone could do this, but it was just this guy who was impaled"

Al looked at the bodies for a second time and saw who these people where. Her skin was dark but she more so, looked like a person with mix skin color, **(A/N not to sound racist, but Emerald does look like that, if I am wrong please note it in a review :p ok) **thisgirl was clearly Emerald, the only thing that could stand in the way of showing who she really was, was the blood covering her upper torso, and the fact her head was not there, and there goes another question, where was the head, or better yet, the cut looked like it was done by a blade that had a strongly sharp edge, either that or the person who did it was either very skilled or very strong. The male body with the knives, was clearly Mercury, the boots and the blue jacket made that easy, even though he was also covered in blood.

"So that's Mercury and Emerald for you, two thieves that worked for a shity origination that did not know what to do with itself"

Al investigated the bodies now, and obviously all four of his targets are dead, (the other male body was clearly Torchwick) and there are no more signs of robbery and everybody in the town are not complete fear.

"Hmm…Maybe I should thank about thanking the guys who did this, they probably did a huge favor for me, but…just who could have done this, anyone human…or somebody who was piss drunk mad at the-" Al was interrupted when a faint voice was heard from behind him.

"You better watch you….mouth….asshole," Al quickly turned around and saw Torchwick, barely consciousness but alive.

"Roman, what the hell…..how is it that you are still breathing"

"People have their ways, and other people can just stay alive a lot longer than others…but first tell me…..who are you"

"I do not think names are of importance right know" Al said walking towards the half dead criminal.

"But I can ashore you, if you were fighting me, I would have tried to keep you alive and turned you in….but I guess, it's too late now.

Al crouched when he got to, roman so he can hear him more clearly.

"Well…..now that…..I am going through this it cannot be…that bad can…it"

"I do not think so, well it depends, you will ether go through the death penalty, or life in prison"

"Well it's for the…..best (COUGH) (COUGH)," **(A/N well I do not really know how to use coughing in a way in the dialog and, THIS IS WHY I NEED REVIEWS)**

"Hey before you, you go to God sends you wherever, I bet you have a better time after death if you tell me who did this," Torchwick's look on his face was nothing but, slight joy.

"Well…as much as…(COUGH) I would like to, I cannot just say(COUGH) exactly who did all this"

"WHAT DO YOU MEA-"

"Let me fi(COUGH)…..(COUGH)(COUGH)….finish, the reason I cannot say pacifically is because, they were all wearing hooded trench coats and facial masks"

"Oh"

"Yea….but all I can tell you…..that only two…..(COUGH) of them did this," Al paused Roman when he heard something that sounded out of place.

"Wait what the fuck did you mean, that _two _people did this"

"When (COUGH) (COUGH) I said that…I mint…two people, I mint it….but the difference is, that these people… where not just anybody….they came in, one of them said that "they were going to end everything and, start everything" after Cinder saw them walk in," Torchwick then explained everything about what happened before Al came in. Apparently, the people who did all this, just walked in, said something off, then they all started to attack, the scary thing was that nobody could touch them literally. Roman continued to explain that, as all the troops of the White Fang tried, they could not do anything, the attackers where fast, brutal, and very well trained and the one who killed Cinder, probably killed the most of them, and nearly the same could be said for the person who killed Mercury, it was obviously a female, because she did not have her hood up and she had red hair.

"Who did this to you?"

"That girl I told you about….(COUGH) and another thing….she had some weird ability I have never heard about….(COUGH) nor scene"

"That you do not need to worry about, oh and another thing, can you tell me who the guy who killed Cinder was"

"All(COUGH) I could say was, that he carried his sword…while it was still sheaved"

"Is that it?"

"That's all I can say," after Torchwick explained as much as he can before he started to feel himself slipping away.

"Hey….whoever you are….will you…light…..me…..a cigar….it's in….my …pocket"

"Yea, shore"

"I…..have…been….dreaming…that I would….go out (COUGH) like…..this," after Roman said what he needed to say, Al reached in Torchwick's pocket so he can help him smoke a joint.

"Well, Roman I guess you not as bad as I thought you wore," Al seemed to just be talking to another dead body because, Roman's eyes were closed.

After all that Al called Ozpin, on his phone so he can have his commander friend **(A/N sorry I forgot his name I NEED REVIEWS) **have his guys come in and clean up the mess. Al soon had a talk with one of the officers, and tell him what Roman told Al.

After all that Al later desisted that he would go to the Hunters academy in Vale. Before he went he remembered that the last time he needed to go to the academy, he stayed there for over a week. Al needed to get his things, and get ready for the academy.

**Well that is all foks, I hope you enjoyed and that you have a great Holiday and as yongyea, double4anime, and forneverworld will put it, K OUT. **


	5. chapter 4 I am new hear

**Hey everybody, K back here and if you remembered from the last chapter, there was ****a lot**** of gore, and blood in it, and if you were grossed out or disgusted, I am truly sorry, I was only trying to go for some horror and, some shock value, so again my apologies. So on to the story as you my know our main villains for this fanfiction were the ones who caused the deaths of, (pretty much) all the original villains of RWBY, not really counting, Jr (I think that is his name, you know the bar guy), and the two girls that works for him, or with him, or the other way around, AH I do not really know! Well, I do hope you know who I am talking about (you know the guy who had his balls grabbed by Yang, that was in her trailer) Anyway back on topic, as you know, Al is going to beacon, and the best part is, that he was there before, and now he is going back to his apartment, to get his stuff, so he can spend some time there, and find out who killed Cinder, and her pawns. And also, I would want to say that I meant for Kain to be spelled Kane so because I am lazy, his name for now on will be KANE ok :) And getting this out of the way, the alchemists amount of strength is, just the same, as it was at the last few episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, so if you finished the show, like I have, you will know how powerful Al's alchemy is, ok so, SHALL WE BEGIN. **

Chapter 3: I am new here

Finding out, that the very people you were hunting down, just happened to be dead, had stuck right in Alphonse's head, as he walked back to the apartment he was staying at. And also realizing that one of the attackers, just happened to be an alchemist, seemed to be far-fetched but that spike in Torchwick's back, and the fact that he said, she performed something he was familiar with, and there is the painful truth that not many people knew alchemy as much as they used to. So that should prof enough that that attack was planned, by someone of some form of intelligence, as far as information goes alchemy is a science, so not just anyone could have planned that.

"This is just ridiculous I hunt a high classed criminal, for God knows how many months and _this _happens," Al went on about the complaints he had until he reached the apartment building.

"Ok I am back, so let's hope that my stay at beacon will not be long"

As al walked into the building, he walked up to the owner. The owner was behind the desk, she had a regular black suit, white hair, and had the appearance of someone in their 30s. Al continued to walk up to the owner, as he walked he removed his hood, showing off his black hair and his ponytail. He told her, his stay had ended.

"Really, I am surprised, you signed up here yesterday," all Alphonse could do was sigh, and exaggerate.

"Well, I gatta go to some places, and meet some people," Al then produced a fake smile, the owner then smiled back.

"Well I will give you all the time you need to pack up, ok"

Al then nodded and went to the elevator. As Al got to the elevator, beacon came to his mind. The only thing else Al was worried about was, that will Ozpin let him back, well if he is to stay. As Al continued to wonder, if Ozpin was the same guy, or any of his friends are there as helpers to the students because, the Grimm threat. Another thing that came to Al's mind was, that beacon was sill as enjoyable as it was all those few years ago. All these thoughts all had the same answer, even if Alphonse did not want to believe it, part of him wanted to go back.

_I will have to think about it later, but for now, might as well think about packing things up._

The elevator just stopped just when Al was done thinking about beacon and started to think about the things he was going to pack up. The doors opened to, what seems to be a hallway, will brown carpets, and a few lamps that are hung, on the side of the walls.

Al continued to walk out of the elevator, and start down the hallway. He continued to walk until he reached his room witch was the third door of the hallway of the elevator.

Al entered his room, which was actually pretty tidy, everything was left perfectly in its place. Al was a neat person and he like keeping this things clean, even if those things were not so much.

"Well, might as well start, the best thing is, that all my stuff can fit in one suit case"

**Two hours latter**

"All finished," Al said as he looked at the cleared room, with nothing there but the, room TV, the bed, and whatever else you will find in a hotel room. Al continued to, the door where he put his suit case. Al then picked up the suit case, and opened the door, then walked to the hallway until he reached the elevator. As Al reach the elevator, all he could still think of is that he will going back to Beacon, and he may or may not meat anyone he remember, that could possibly be at that place.

All of Al's thoughts stopped when the elevator finally, stopped. The owner of the apartment building, walked upped to Al with a short smile.

"Well it seems you are done," the owner said placing her left hand over, her white head of hair. "Ok so I will be seeing your keys to your room, and will hope that you have a safe journey"

Al smiled as he put his hands in his pockets, and got the keys from his pockets, and handed them to her. "I will, thanks for your concern"

Al said, before walking out of the bilding, to start himself on a "_new journey"_

_Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete  
>Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e<em>

_Maigo no mama tabi shiteta  
>Nezumi iro no sora no shita<br>Hikariwari ohizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita  
>Itsuka wa sa<br>Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo  
>Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na<em>

_Tsuyogatte kizu tsu ita  
>kokoro sukashita you ni<br>Furidashita amatsubutachi ga  
>Ranhansha kurikaesu<em>

_Massugu na hikari ga kousashite  
>Yukusaki mo tsugenu mama<br>doko made mo tsukinukeru  
>Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete<em>

_Kono sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo  
>Todoku hazu nan da mada minu sekai e<em>

**Those where the lyrics, to Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood's second opening, Hologram.**

**Sorry Guys if this one is short, I sadly did not feel like making this chapter, because, this was far from the area I wanted to go, but I am truly sorry, for turning anybody off by making this, this again can be fixed by some reviews to help push the story forward, and go to the parts I wanted to go to. Ok so if you are a Anime fan, a RWBY fan, Fullmetal Alchemist fan, I hope this story can be for you, but if I do hear feedback, from my followers I will try to make this story longer and, better ok. And if you have not noticed this is my first Fanfiction, so I can use some advice, from some really well experienced people. **

**So hopefully latter in time, we will see some interaction between RWBY and Alphonse, and probably soon I may do a paring between Al and somebody else. And later I may put in music, so if you know what I mean I bet you are going to either like or hat this.**

**NO Yaoi fans he is not.**

**So ok K is signing off! **


	6. MY Apologies

**Subject K here **

**I am sorry guys that there is no chapter as of late, but in some time I will be working on it, and probably by the time you got this note, I am working on it, OK so if you like the story let me know, buy…yes…..again REVIEWING. **

**I am sorry for saying it for the hundredth time but if you really care about this story, some knowledge of the story will be most helpful. And also, I will be giving some interaction with teams RWBY and JNPR, so give me some props ok :P so if you like to see some action, (which is the main reason why I wrote this) it is coming. And remember the mysteries, hooded man Kane, and the two besides him, Yea the PATRIOTS, I will be adding, five more members, and also I will add some more new characters, and a little heads up on what I plan on doing with this fic.**

_**Not everything is what it seems, your greatest enemy could be your best friend, your most trusted Conrad could be another disciple of evil, or worst yet, one of your new friends you have, may just be keeping that smile on his or her face just to hide a mire dark secret.**_

_**You and I are no different. We each act according to our own sense of justice. The justice I have meted out against my enemy is no different than what you are trying to mete out against me **_

**Figure out who said that, the first was mine, the second was off someone else, but who was it?**

**Ok I am out of here, Say HI FOR THE KIDS FOR ME ALIX!**

**Ok By :D**

**I love trolling **


End file.
